Mahou Tenshi Colette
by ChaosAkita
Summary: [Magical Girl AU] Colette is your average girl, right? But how could you be when you're the Chosen of a world full of magic, swords, and angels? [spoilers][chapter three up!]
1. The Mysterious Path

Chapter one: The Mysterious Path

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and the concept of Chao don't belong to me. Namco and Sonic Team owns them, respectively.

A/N: Due to the fact that I was unsatisfied with my previous version of this fic, I have completely decided to rewrite it. If you haven't read this fic before, then you can ignore that.

Okay then, Let's get started!

--

Shiratori Colette. What could be so special about her? She was your ordinary Japanese 12-year old girl in secondary school, except she was a lot more naïve than most people and the fact she was half-European. And yet, there was.

"Bye!" said Colette as she walked towards home from school. "See you on Monday!"

As she continued walking down the road, she noticed that she was going on the wrong street. Just as she was going to turn back, something caught her eye. It was one of those _torii_ gates used at the entrance of Shinto shrines. Interested, she decided to take a look.

"This is weird," she thought. "I've never seen this before."

On the other side of the gate, there was a trail leading to a forest. It was odd having a forest in a city like Tokyo, but Colette took no notice.

Inside, the path was paved, with fountains shaped as frogs streaming water on the already damp pavement. Above were the foliage of trees that only let a few strands of sunlight pass through, giving the place an ethereal look.

Eventually, the forest ended and was replaced by a small grassy plain that became a plain that eventually became a cliff where it met the ocean. (Or a large lake)

"There's an ocean here?"

But Colette had no time to question. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came running a pig.

It was not an ordinary pig. It was almost as big as an elephant, if not bigger, with huge tusks. Its mud-colored fur whished around wildly, even without any wind. Its glowing red eyes were full of fury.

Scared, Colette would've done what almost all humans would've done in the situation: she ran. But the demon-boar-thing was catching up. But she continued running.

And then she did the worst thing possible for the moment: she tripped.

There was a flash of light and then darkness.

--

When she woke up, she was standing in a field. A different one with no ocean, no cliff, no forest. Just a plain that seemed to go on and on and on, with a couple of trees here and there.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Then she heard something talking from a clump of trees behind her. The tree's leaves were too dense to allow her to see what it was.

"Well, here she is, our savior," said a voice that belonged to a regular girl.

"Do you trust that she can kill it?" said another voice, feminine but deeper.

"Of course, like I said, she is our savior."

"But she's from the other world! And she has no experience in fighting."

"Quit being so closed minded. It's not like any of our Chosens have fared much better. Besides, her Cruxis Crystal is special."

"Hmph."

Suddenly, with a rustle of leaves, came a fox-like thing out of the tree that landed right in front of the girl.

The fox-like thing was yellow and about the size of a cat, with five tails.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Akita," the fox-thing replied, with her blue eyes looking up at Colette. She was the first voice. "And I'm here to tell you that you need to defeat that pig." She pointed in Colette's direction. The boar was charging straight at them.

"What? Me?"

"Yes. Don't worry, just take this."

Out of Akita's paw came a glowing red crystal that floated up to Colette's neck. It looked strangely familiar, like she had seen it before, a long, long time ago. As it got onto the girl's neck, something happened. Colette had a flashback.

No… They're going to get hit by that car! The screeching of car tires… Screams… Phew. I saved her. 

"Hey, wake up! The pig is coming!"

Colette broke out of her trance. "Huh? What am I supposed to do?"

"Just follow your heart."

Colette just stood still there for a moment, wondering what she could do. But then, she had an odd feeling, as if words were surfacing up to her.

"Cruxis Crystal Activate! Angel Metamorphosis!"

Afterwards, she found herself wearing a pink sera fuku and holding two metal rings in her hand.

"What are these?"

"Chakrams. These are your weapons. Hit with them, if you ever want to kill that pig."

"Yes!"

By now, the pig was only a couple of meters away from Colette. But she was ready. The girl effortlessly threw the chakrams at it, which immediately returned.

With the hit, the boar was angered further and started breathing fire. To dodge it, Colette jumped up.

But she didn't come up.

She just glided in the air. She was flying.

"Ahhh! I'm flying!" yelled Colette.

"Yes you are," replied Akita. "You have wings. Shiny purple and pink ones, to be exact"

"Does that mean I'm an angel?"

"Yes. Now, don't get distracted. Continue fighting."

"Yes!"

Colette took a few more hits at the pig. Nothing seemed to be happening. But then, she got it.

"Ray thrust!" she yelled, as she threw the chakram. Upon contact, the pig disintegrated into tiny pieces (Digimon Tamers style) and disappeared.

And again, darkness.

But before she fainted, Colette heard the deeper voice from earlier talking. "I apologize for my doubt of the Chosen you have selected."

--

A/N: I've just realized how illogical it is that the Tales of Symphonia (and every other video game's) characters just "learn tech." This is going to be a big problem for my writing. But oh well. I hoped you enjoyed this.

--

Preview: So, where is Colette? Obviously not on Earth anymore. And what was Akita talking about when she mentioned the "Chosens?" Next time on _Mahou Tenshi Colette_: First Test.

--

Translations (optional):

Since this story sort of takes place in Japan, there's going to be Japanese words. I'm not going to use a lot of them, only the ones that you can't translate real well. (honorifics, food; etc.) Here they are:

Torii: gates used at the entrance of Shinto shrines

I know that this one has already been explained in the story, but there will be more in later chapters.


	2. A New Adventure

Chapter two: A New Adventure

--

Colette woke up and found herself on a bed. The room she was in was small and cozy, and had a table with a chair, along with the bed. There wasn't anything extraordinary about it, unlike the earlier experience she had with the demon-pig. Or had that been a dream?

"Hey! You've waked up!" said a childish voice coming from the front of her bed that she hadn't noticed earlier.

The owner of voice was a very strange thing. It looked like a stuffed animal, with it's small size, round body and limbs, and big, beady black eyes. Its body was white, with a purplish-pink belly, with the tips of its "hands" being the same color. The tip of its teardrop-shaped head formed into two blue and purple feather-ish things. Blue wings and a halo above its head accented it.

"Who are you," asked Colette, "and where am I?"

"I'm Mimi," she replied. "And you're in the Tower of Salvation"

"The Tower of Salvation?"

"What's that?"

"I don't know, since I don't go here much. But I do know that it's a really tall tower and we're really high up. Go look outside see for yourself."

Colette got out of bed and stared outside.

Out of shock, she jumped back. "Ahhh! It's just clouds outside!"

"See, I'm right," boasted Mimi. "Well, um, I have to get Akita now." Mimi walked right up to the entrance to the hallway outside. "Akita! Colette's ready!" she yelled.

When Mimi came back into the room, she brought another person with her: it was the fox-thing Colette had seen earlier.

"My name is Akita," the fox said casually as she leapt up to the bed of the bed Colette was sitting on.

"Akita? Isn't that a name of a prefecture?"

"What a coincidence. Well, welcome to our wonderful world of Aselia and the only livable room in the Tower of Salvation." She pointed towards Mimi, who had just flew up to the bed. "This is Mimi, my adopted daughter. She's a chao. They're basically living stuffed animals."

Mimi glared angrily at Akita.

"No, I'm just kidding. They're actually…I guess they're just another sentient species."

"Sentient?"

"Self-aware. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Umm… I don't know. There's too many in my head."

"Okay then. I'll start with the basics. As I have said before, this is Aselia.It's a world kind of like yours. We have people here who get on with their lives, just like you and your family and everyone else you know. But I'm afraid that this can't happen for much longer…"

Akita took a dramatic pause.

"You see, here something called mana is the source of all life. Without it, nothing can live. In fact, in certain conditions, you can grow a plant with just mana and no light. If the world has no mana, it will just simply die."

Akita took another pause.

"Our world is getting drained of mana. In a couple of years everyone here will…just die," the fox said solemnly. "And then _your_ world will get depleted of mana also."

"That's horrible," replied Colette. "I'm sorry I can't help."

"But you can. In fact, you'll stop all of this."

"Me? I'm just an ordinarily-" Akita cut Colette off.

"No. But you're the Chosen. You have been selected to stop all of this."

"Who selected me?"

"I don't know. Anyways, it'll be really easy. You've already defeated a big demon pig thing, right? And also, I'll get a couple of my friends to help you. So, will you accept this task?"

"If I can do it, I will!"

By then, Mimi fell out off of the bed. "What! You're doing this just because you _can! _Do you realize that you can _die!_"

"I can't let all of those people die."

"Whatever."

"So, what do I have to do?"

"You just have to unlock the seals of fire, water, wind, and light."

"Now? I'm sorry, but I have to go home soon."

"Don't be silly. These will all be on separate days. Even if our world can't wait forever, but I know it can wait a couple of days. I understand you have a life, you know. But first, we have to go outside to do something."

Akita jumped off of the bed and went through the door. Colette and Mimi followed.

The three of them walked down the hallway. They continued walking until they reached a pedestal-thing emitting a tube of light.

"Huh? What's that?" Colette asked."

Akita answered, "This is a teleporter. It transfers you to a programmed place immediately. Unlike an elevator, which transports you on a moving surface, this splits up your molecules and then puts them back together. Things like this are far more convenient when you are a couple of hundred meters off the ground and want to get to ground level than elevators"

"But what if-"

"Don't worry," replied Mimi. "I've been on these hundreds of times and I'm still here! But it does sometimes make your head hurt."

Colette, Mimi, and Akita all stepped in the transporter and off they went.

They reappeared in a huge chamber that was a big contrast to the cozy room that they were in a minute ago. It was just so…mechanical. But it was very cool.

"Wow! Look at all of this! It's amazing! How did manage to build this place?" said Colette.

"I don't exactly know," said the fox. "But it's basically made out of mana through magitechnology. Magitechnology is the manipulation of mana, which allows you to build things you can't build with regular technology. But other than that, I really don't know, especially since this was built a long time ago. 4,000 years to be exact."

"Is the rest of the world as interesting as this?"

"I'd say so!" Mimi piped up.

"Then I can't wait to see more it!"

"Well, lets get going," instructed Akita.

The group walked out of the tower on floating transparent teal-green steps on to the field where Colette fought with the demon pig.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you," Akita said as she jumped up into a tree. "But this will prove if you're ready of your task or not. Just follow your instincts and you'll be fine. Get ready!" With a flick of her tail, monsters appeared on the plain.

These were the weirdest things that Colette had ever seen. They were white ghosts with hollow faces (literally), zombies with yellow flesh starting to rot off, and big green slimes.

Colette started backing up, not knowing what to do. But then she remembered what she had done last time.

"Cruxis Crystal activate! Angel metamorphosis!"

The girl started slashing with her chakrams. Just as one of those ghosts were going to whack her with its hammer, she found herself jumping back almost before it even got close.

"One of the benefits of the Cruxis Crystal," commented Akita, "is that you have increased physical capability, including your reflexes. You can also jump higher."

While one of the yellow zombies was cornering Colette into the tree, the girl just jumped up into a branch, backwards, three meters into the air.

"Ray thrust!"

The chakrams hit all of the monsters in one round, before returning to Colette's hand. Just like the pig had, the monsters disintegrated into tiny pieces and vanished with the blow of the wind.

"Wow!" said Mimi. "That was cool, with the way the chakram hit all of the monsters."

"But there's more…" Akita flicked her paw again.

Now, there was a giant gold skeleton almost twice the size of Colette that wielded a giant ax.

"Ray thrust!"

The chakram hit the skeleton and bounced off, without leaving any damage.

Colette tried again. The same thing happened.

The skeleton raised its ax and chopped the tree that the girl was standing on. (Poor tree)

Luckily, Colette flew away before she was about to get hit, as the skeleton.

On the ground, Colette tried hitting the skeleton again. But still, nothing happened.

The skeleton raised its ax again and swung it another time and missed.

Suddenly, Colette got an idea.

"Pow Hammer!"

A pair of hammers appeared and bonked the skeleton on the head. It collapsed into a pile of bones.

"Whew," sighed Colette.

"Congratulations," said Akita. "You're now officially the Chosen. You can go home now. Just go through the Gate, over there." Akita pointed to the _torii_.

"Umm… but what about my Cruxis Crystal?"

"Just wish it away and it'll disappear. And you'll also get out of that costume you're wearing."

Just before Akita left, she remembered something. "Here's your schoolbag! I found them after you dropped them in the fight with the pig."

Colette went over to get them. "Thanks, Akita-san!"

"Just call me Akita in the future."

"Huh?"

"Well, here the language we use is English. But we can understand all languages, which makes us great language teachers."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Well, remember to come here on Monday for the Seal of Fire."

"Okay! I can't wait!"

Before Colette stepped foot in the Gate, she wondered, "_I wonder where Mimi is…"_

--

"Wahhh! It's sunset already! Thank goodness my parents aren't home."

Just as she was going to turn back to her house, something hopped out of her bag.

"Hi!" yelled the chao.

"Mimi! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to see what your world is like!"

"But are you sure that Akita would let you? She is your mom right?"

"No, she said that I could stay here because no one but _you_ can see me. But will you mind letting me stay with you?"

"Of course not!"

"This is going to be the start of a new adventure!"

--

Preview: Since today is Saturday (they have half-day school on Saturday in Japan), what is Colette going to do with the rest of her weekend? Go to the amusement park with her best friend, of course! But what happens when they get attacked in the middle of the way by a living teddy bear? Find out next time, in _Mahou Tenshi Colette_: The Most Happy.

--

Translations:

-san: A honorific roughly meaning, "Mr." or "Mrs."

No honorific: Not really a Japanese word, but it indicates that you're very familiar with the person.


	3. The Most Happy

Chapter three – The Most Happy

--

Colette turned on the light on her nightstand next to her bed. "I can't sleep," she complained.

Mimi replied, "I can't go to sleep either. Usually when I try to go to sleep, I look at the stars. But there aren't any stars here, because the lights outside are so bright! And the cars outside are _so_ noisy! Wah!"

"I'm sorry. Are you comfortable sleeping on a chair? If you want I could find a more comfortable spot for you."

"Umm…I would like a pillow."

"Sorry, I don't have any more…"

"That's okay. I think I can make one later. I'll just have to go to sleep, because I've got a feeling that tomorrow will be a very exciting day!"

--

The next day, Colette woke to a chao shaking her.

"Wake up! It's morning now!" said Mimi.

"Aw…" moaned Colette. "It's Sunday. I want sleep some more…"

"I didn't come here to sleep! C'mon, let's go!"

Then, the telephone rang. Colette dragged herself out of bed in her nightwear to go pick it up.

"Hi. Who's this?"

"It's me, Lloyd," replied the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Colette," replied the person on the other end of the phone. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the amusement park with me, since your parents are out. I've got free tickets for both of us."

"Sure, Lloyd! I would love to go with you! I have to get dressed first, and then I will meet you at 10:00. Is that fine with you"

"Sure. Can't wait to meet you there."

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Who is this "Lloyd" person?"

"He's just my best friend."

"Really? He's not your boyfriend or something, is he?"

"Boyfriend? No, he's not my boyfriend."

"Yes he is! He's asking you out for a date!"

"A date?"

"I know the perfect song for this moment!" Mimi started singing. "My fingers trace your picture, however, that makes my heart pound. I'm flooded with energy; my body is paralyzed at love's beginning!"

Apparently, Colette was oblivious to the song. "Oh no! It's already 9:15! I have to hurry, or else I'll be late! And Mimi, do you want to go to the amusement park with me?"

"What's an amusement park?"

"It's a place that's a lot of fun. I can show you when we get there.

"If it's fun, sure!"

--

Just before Colette and Mimi walked out of the apartment building, Mimi started talking.

"Wait! Akita told me to not cause any trouble here. She said that lots of people would get freaked out if they saw me. So I've got a great idea: I'm going to be a stuffed animal! You just have to hold me, and I'll do the rest."

As soon as the girl picked up the chao, she flopped, looking like a lifeless plushie."

"See? Now, if anyone asks, just tell them that I'm a stuffed animal."

"Okay."

As the two turned on the corner, Colette noticed a person sitting on a tree that sort of looked like someone she knew.. His spiky red hair that was the same color as his _red_ eyes covered one of them, giving him a mysterious look. What was even weirder was his clothes. They gave him a knight-ish look, even if he wasn't wearing shining armor.

Colette just stared at the man, until Mimi started shaking her.

"Colette, are you alright? You've been staring at that tree."

The girl blinked, and he was gone.

Not wanting to make anyone worry, she said, "Oh. It's nothing."

--

"Hi!" Colette and Lloyd said to each other when they met at the train station.

Lloyd was a boy in his early teens with kind brown eyes and the kind of hair that seemed to stand up that were the same color.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to first go out to brunch together. Do you?" asked Lloyd. "I forgot to eat breakfast."

"I forgot to eat breakfast also because I was so excited, so I guess I'll have to go." Colette said as the two friends ran on to the train.

"Hey, what's that?" Lloyd pointed to Mimi.

"It's a stuffed animal."

_--_

"It's a really long way from the train station to the amusement park," Colette complained.

"But it's nice to walk this way, because you cam admire the color of the leaves at this season," Lloyd replied.

"You're right…the leaves are really pretty."

The two (along with Mimi) got off the train and then exited the train station. They turned and started walking on a fairly deserted path.

Out of nowhere appeared large teddy bear with evil purplish-red eyes. And it was walking straight towards them.

"Lloyd! Look at that!"

"What the heck is that thing?" Lloyd replied.

The teddy bear made a hand motion and suddenly large purple sparks flew out in Lloyd's direction, knocking him down.

Colette gasped. "We have to do something! Lloyd's unconscious now!"

Mimi hopped down, out of the trees. "The answers obvious: We fight it! Cruxis Crystal activate! Chao metamorphosis!"

A ball of light enveloped Mimi and faded away. When Mimi reappeared, she was wearing a light blue and pastel purple ribbon on her neck with a bell on it. She also had oversized wings were the same color as the ribbon. They were the same kind as Colette's. Finally, in her had was a silver sword (Chao-sized) with an ornate handle and faint writing on the blade.

Mimi then lunged at the teddy bear and yelled, "Sonic Thrust!"

The teddy bear casted another lightning bolt, this one toward Colette, but she avoided it. Barely.

"You've got to do something!"

"That's right…Cruxis Crystal activate! Angel metamorphosis!"

Mimi made another move at the teddy bear, this time swinging her sword at the air, but had a blue shockwave follow it, throwing the teddy bear up into the air. "Hit it now!"

Colette threw her chakrams at the teddy bear. "Ray thrust!" The teddy bear then dissolved.

"And don't come back!" Mimi yelled to the now-gone teddy bear.

"We have to wake Lloyd up now!" Colette ran towards Lloyd's side a gently shook him. "Are you all right? That thing's gone now."

"Yeah, I'm fine. But do you know what? After that teddy bear-thing hit me, I had a dream that an angel that looked just like you saved me. But the weird part was that your stuffed animal also came alive."

"Oh. Ok."

--

After the encounter with the evil teddy bear thing, the three had finally made it to the amusement park.

"Wow!" said Colette. "I've never been to an amusement park this big before."

"Which ride do you want to go on first?" asked Lloyd.

Colette answered. "I don't know, they all look so good!"

"How about the roller coasters?"

"Sure. Too bad I can't take Mimi on." Colette set Mimi on the floor next to the ride.

When the two left, Mimi quietly snuck out and jumped into an empty seat, much to the dismay of the person next to her.

"Ahhhh!" the person screamed.

Too late, the ride had already begun.

As the roller coaster went up and down, Mimi felt the thrill you get from riding one of these rides. (Unless you don't like roller coasters)

"Whee!" she yelled, causing the person next to her to shake with horror.

The day went by and Colette and Lloyd went on more rides. Mimi kept on following them, hoping to find some trace of romance. There was none. But the chao managed to get some free Italian ice.

Finally, next to sundown, something happened.

"You know, it's almost time to go, but I want to go on one more ride with you," said Colette.

"Which one?" asked Lloyd.

"I want to go on the Ferris wheel and see the whole city!"

Colette and Lloyd sat at the Ferris wheel, looking down on all of the people below them and across at what seemed like the entire city of Yokohama.

"This feels really special, looking down," whispered Colette, "being up here with you. It makes me feel really happy."

"_Yes_!" Mimi exclaimed in her head, who was sitting in the compartment behind them. "_I've got proof that they actually like each other! Yay!"_

--

"Bye! See you at school tomorrow!" yelled Colette towards Lloyd as she walked back towards her home.

"So, how do you think your date went?" asked Mimi.

"Date?" asked a confused Colette.

"You don't know what a date is!" replied a shocked Mimi. "Fine, how did your day go?"

"It was great! I wish every day was like this!"

"Do you think that we'll be good friends?"

"Of course!" said Colette as they walked towards the sunset.

--

In the middle of some city or other in a dark alley a certain yellow fox was waiting for someone to arrive. 

"Hurry up," she muttered to herself. 

Then, a blue-haired man with a ponytail and pointy ears walked into the alley the fox was in. 

"Are you sure it's safe to do this?" he asked. "He's omnipotent, you know." 

"I've lived with him long enough to know that," she answered. "But why should I care? If we succeed at doing this, we succeed. If he finds out, we don't. This is our only chance at doing this. We need to accomplish." 

"So, have you killed her yet?" 

"No." 

"Damn. Then that means that we'll have to go with our other plan. Now, what do we need to find again?" 

"Oh…a mana fragment, a mana leaf herb, zircon, and a unicorn horn. Wow, there's a lot of things that have the word mana in them in this list." 

"Concentrate. Great, how are we supposed to get a unicorn horn?" 

"We can always use my daughter," the fox said, with a slight joking tone. 

"Which one? The older one is a memory obsessed nutcase and the younger one is the most perverted thing I've ever seen." 

"Then please, complain to them. Not me."

--

Preview: Tomorrow, Colette will have to face the Fire Seal. But can she face it? Also, what's up with her new English teacher? Next time on Mahou Tenshi Colette: _The Seal of Fire._


	4. Seal of Fire

Chapter Four – Seal of Fire

--

Disclaimer: Nothing from Digimon Tamers belongs to me. (gosh, aren't I so imagnitive?) It belongs to Bandai.

--

It was Monday, and Colette was walking down the street to school with the same group of friends she had for the last three years. The three consisted of Lloyd, Colette's best friend, Genis, a very smart 10-year old who skipped a grade and of course, Colette, who were all in the same class.

Mimi was at home, doing something to entertain herself. She had claimed that she didn't want to be stuck in a classroom acting as a doll all day. Apparently, she was going to do something sewing related, as she was last seen holding a spool of thread and a needle.

Meanwhile, the group approached the entrance of Asakura Secondary School, their school, which was named after some influential politician or other. They began walking down the halls, which had been a routine for Lloyd, Colette, and Genis, who had done for some five or six years already.

Just as class began, their teacher, Raine made an announcement. In addition to being their teacher, she was also Genis's older sister. "Attention, class. Due to some miscalculations in paperwork, we will have an unexpected visitor, who will be our new English teacher. He will be arriving in a couple of minutes so let's get ready for him."

As soon as the teacher finished her sentence, the door swung open to reveal a most unexpected figure. It was…the mysterious man from yesterday-wearing an ordinary suit.

"Oh yes…" said Raine. "It's you, our new English teacher, Ku..ra…" She trailed off, thinking of the next word to say.

"Kratos Aurion," he replied, in a somewhat-forceful tone.

Back where Colette was sitting, she whispered to herself, "It's that man from yesterday…"

Lloyd, who was sitting next to her, heard. "What man?"

Not wanting to upset anyone, the blonde just responded with a cheerful, "Oh, nothing."

At front, Kratos continued talking. "From now on, you will be taking English classes from me to replace your old teacher. Our first session will begin after lunch."

"Anything else?" asked the other teacher.

"No." And with that he walked out of the room.

As soon as he left, Lloyd commented, "Man, he's so weird."

--

The day went by and the time for lunch was over. People began returning to their classrooms. Colette's class in particular, started talking about their new English teacher.

As Colette and Genis got into their adjacent seats, they had a conversation as they waited to

"I wonder if he's nice," asked one of Colette's schoolmates.

Another one said, "I think he's really handsome for a teacher."

But Genis complained, "There's something wrong with that guy."

"Huh?" asked Colette.

"I don't know. He just feels different."

Then, Lloyd came into the room.

"Lloyd, did you get another mark?" asked Genis. "This is the fifth time this month you've been late."

"No," replied the brown-haired boy. "I was going to get one from Watanabe-sensei, but then he-"

"He?" asked Colette.

"That new teacher guy."

"Kratos?"

"Yeah, him. Well, he pulled me to the side and just said, "Don't do that again. I wont be there next time for you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

--

Late, Colette was finally out of school and back home. She opened the door to her apartment to find a chao watching TV.

"Mimi, I'm back!" greeted Colette.

Mimi quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Oh, hi Colette. It's you. So, how was your day?"

"I got a new English teacher."

"Really? What was his name?"

"Ku-ra-to-"

Mimi interrupted. "Kratos Aurion?"

"Do you know him?"

"Um…no…"

"Hey, what's that behind your back?" asked Colette.

The chao quickly stuffed something behind the sofa and said, "Nothing." A spool of thread was still sticking out, but Colette couldn't see it from her angle.

"Ok. So, what were you watching?"

"Ehhh…something about this weird kid that's really short and that's a magical mad scientist that had metal limbs, works for the army, and has a suit of armor for a younger brother."

"Really? That sounds interesting. Do you think we should go now?"

"Oh yeah!"

--

As Colette walked out to the street, she saw a familiar sight from earlier that day that was walking towards her. It was her English teacher, who left earlier that day. She didn't pay much attention to him, until he stopped walking and started talking to her.

"What's that?" inquired Kratos.

"Oh, it's just my stuffed animal," Colette cheerfully responded.

"Oh. Really?" He sounded suspicious.

"Yeah! But what are you doing here?"

"I live here?"

"So you're my new neighbor?"

"Yes" he replied, without much emotion and then walked off, looking back once before he entered the apartment complex.

--

When the two arrived at the torii, it was the same as yesterday, but this time, there were no rabid monster pigs. Colette and Mimi stepped up to the gate. Nothing happened.

"That weird," said Colette. "It worked last time."

"Once I heard Akita saying something about wanting to go somewhere to be able to get this thing to work. Let try that."

Colette and Mimi concentrated really hard about wanting to go to Aselia, but still, nothing happened.

Then they heard a voice coming out of the bushes that said, "Say, "I want to go to Aselia."

They did and there was a flash of light.

When she could see again, Colette saw she was in the same field she was in yesterday, along with Mimi. In front of her was a bipedal yellow fox with blue eyes sort of like Akita's wearing a long-sleeved kimono with cranes on it.

"Rena, what are you doing here?" asked Mimi.

"You know her, also?"

"Yeah. She's my teacher and she's really strict."

The fox put her hand on Mimi and said, "Enough." Then she turned towards Colette. "You are Shiratori Colette-san, right? Colette is an unusual name."

"Oh…my mother's from France."

"Hmm… I see. I am Fujitsugi Rena and I am at your service. I apologize for my actions the other day. Come on, we must go now. Follow me."

Rena started walking towards the Tower of Salvation. Colette and Mimi followed.

While they were walking, Colette asked Mimi, "What do you mean that Rena's your teacher?"

"Akita makes me train my fighting skills with her. I don't like it because she's really strict. Once she made me stand straight fifteen-hours straight with no food and no water. She's so mean!"

"I'm sorry," Colette apologized

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

The three walked into the huge main chamber of Tower of Salvation. As Mimi and Rena stopped a bit behind the teleporter, Colette continued walking.

"No Colette! Don't walk any further!" Mimi started running to catch up with her.

Colette stopped. "Don't we need to see Akita?"

"But that doesn't go to Akita!" Mimi said as she panted. "That goes to Welgaia, the freakiest place ever! It's filled with zombie robots! Don't go…" Mimi's voice trailed away as the teleporter emitted a blast of light, indication someone was using it.

It turned out not to be Colette who was using it, but instead Akita popped out.

"Akita!" yelled Mimi. "I'm so glad you're here! Colette was just about to go to Welgaia! And hey, why is Kra-"

The chao was interrupted by Akita, who began talking. "Hi, Colette. Today, it's time for your first seal. This is Rena, who's going to be your Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"I can't afford to have you killed, so I've gotten her to protect you. She's a very accomplished fighter who uses katars. And katars are cool."

"Why can't you go?" asked Mimi.

"Cruxis business."

"Cruxis? What's Cruxis?" asked Colette.

"That's a long story, so I guess I'll have to tell you some other time."

"Let's go, Shiratori-san," commanded Rena as she walked out of the hall.

"Wait! I have to ask a question: Is Rena related to you? You two have the same fur color."

"Of course not," replied Rena, who was now sounding impatient.

"Before you go, take Mimi," insisted Akita.

"But Yggdrasil-sama objected."

"Let's try to make every possible moment in her life count."

"Fine."

"Is there some stupid reason Yggy wouldn't let me go?"

"No…" spoke Akita, who sounded like she was trying to conceal something. "And Mimi, watch what you say here. This place might be bugged."

"Mom, you've said that a billion times already," complained Mimi. "Don't be a worrywart."

"Are you two going to leave or not?" asked Rena. She started walking out.

"Coming!" replied the girl and the chao, spiriting after the fox.

--

Colette, Rena, and the chao had been walking for a couple of minutes, when Colette decided to ask, "How much longer is it going to take us to get to the seal?"

"250 hours, at this pace," Rena replied with an indifferent tone.

"Can't we go there faster if we fly?"

"I cannot."

"I'm sorry, but I can't be here for 250 hours. I have school tomorrow and my parents and friends are going to be worried about me."

"Don't be stupid." Rena stopped walking and took something out of her kimono sleeve and pressed it. Out of the thing air popped up two things that appeared to be miniature airplane things that were no more than three meters from head to tail. There was a cockpit in them, but no windshield. In front of the cockpit was a handle that seemed to be the steering device.

"These are the Rheairds, flying machines that will allow us to get across the ocean. You and Mimi get into the back one, and I will be in the front one."

"Ummm…. How do I fly this?" Colette asked as she sat in the cockpit of the Rheaird. "I can't-"

"Do not worry Shiratroi-san. Your Rheaird has been programmed to follow mine, which I will pilot."

Rena pushed a button in her cockpit, and magically, the Rheairds rose high into the air.

"This is going to be so boring," whined Mimi. "We're just going to go over water after water after water."

"Quit whining, Mimi," came a voice from the front Rheaird.

"This seems fun to me," commented the blonde. "I've never been on something like this before."

About an hour or two passed before they saw land. During that time, Colette kept herself busy by cloud watching. Being completely bored out of her mind, Mimi did the same. The land was first regular plains, but then turned into sandy desert.

After a while, Rena started the descent towards the ground.

"We're finally here!" exclaimed Mimi.

"These are the Triet Ruins," stated Rena. "There used to be a civilization here, before the people abused the power of Efreet, which caused the people to be destroyed."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Colette.

"Training," the fox said in her usual indifferent tone. "Watch out." Coming straight at Rena was a bird that seemed to be made out of fire and a red floating rock orb that was surrounded by a ring of fire. Just about they were about to hit Rena, Rena jumped out of the way with reflexes that seemed to be unnatural. "What are you two just standing there? Transform."

"Cruxis Crystal Activate! Chao Metamorphosis!"

"Cruxis Crystal Activate! Angel Metamorphosis!"

Colette tried to hit the firebird, but just as she was, she was hit by a blast of fire and was knocked back.

"Don't let that happen again," instructed the fox, who was just sitting with her head on her palm. "Next time, focus your mana on defending yourself."

"How do I do that?" asked Colette.

"Just do it."

When the firebird shot a stream of flames at Mimi, she yelled out, "Guardian!" and a green orb appeared around her. The fire just bounced off.

Colette concentrated as hard as she could and braced herself for the next attack. As soon as the firebird attacked her, this time, she let the words flow out. "Super guard!" The flames disappeared.

"Hey Rena! You're supposed to be guarding her!" complained Mimi.

"If I do, she will never learn."

Mimi sighed, but quickly was in high spirits again. "Hey! If the element over there is blasting fire spells at us, shouldn't it be weak to water?"

"Element?"

"That orb-thing over there is a kind of thing called an element. They are these enchanted non-living things that can control the same kind of elements that they are. Like fire elements can control fire, and so on."

Colette nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, since my physical attacks don't seem to be doing too well against it, I'll just have to resort to magic." Mimi backed away from the two monsters and then a blue ring appeared under her. She appeared to chanting something, but Colette couldn't tell. Then Mimi yelled, "Ready! Aqua Edge!" A wave appeared out of nowhere and then hit the firebird and the element. They disappeared immediately.

"Hah! That show's that magic is better!" Mimi bragged to Rena. "It killed them in one hit!"

"But magic requires casting time and are very susceptible during that time. If they get hit they will lose their concentration and that will cause their efforts to be wasted. ," Rena replied, undaunted. "Besides, there are ways to do elemental damage."

"You use magic too!"

Ignoring what Mimi said, Rena turned towards Colette. "Shiratori-san, if you have to depend on Mimi to save you, then you will make a very pitiful Chosen. The trial against the final seal guardian is fought by you and you only. Be thankful that you will be fighting with me during this battle.

"But I didn't save Colette!" protested Mimi.

"If we are to survive against the seal guardian, we will have to do more training, understand?"

"Ok," replied Colette.

"Can we enter the temple now?" asked Mimi. "There's no more monsters out here."

"You may, if you can find the entrance."

Colette and Mimi began searching around the perimeter of the temple, hoping to find something. But all they found were solid walls and collapsed walls that were blocked by debris too heavy for either Colette or Mimi to lift.

After searching for half an hour, the chao collapsed on the sand and complained, "Ah! Why can't you just give us the answer? I'm tired of searching! What does this have to do with being a Chosen, anyways?"

"A good Chosen must be resourceful."

And then, for some weird reason, Colette tripped over the sand. (Or was it the air?) Suddenly, the door opened.

"Yes!" Mimi let off a sigh of relief. "We can finally go in now and get out of this desert!"

Inside, the ruins were dark, but were lit by some torches. (Who set them off was a complete mystery) That gave them a spooky, mysterious feel. The fact that the architecture looked like the inside of some old Egyptian tomb didn't help either.

As they walked inside, Colette asked, "Aren't we going to train more?"

Mimi sighed. "Don't remind her."

"Yes, we are," Rena replied. "This time, you two will be killing each and every monster here in order to find the key in order to go to the seal."

"No…" Mimi whined. "How do you even know that we need a key?"

"Akita told me so. She would kill me if she found me lying to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

Colette had a strong urge to say, "No way!" but she didn't.

"Now, start searching. And this time don't use Guardian or Super Guard. Orange gels are expensive."

Mimi and Colette wandered down the halls, looking for the key. They destroyed wave after wave of monsters. But there was no key. After the 146th monster they fought, Mimi collapsed for the second time of the day. Colette was pretty exhausted, too.

"I wish there was a faster way to do this…" she whined.

"Then find one."

Another monster wandered down the halls towards the group's direction.

"You go get it," mumbled Mimi.

Just as Colette was going to attack it, she tripped and yelled, "Item thief!" The monster was destroyed and she found herself with a key in her hand.

Mimi would've yelled "Yay!" but she was too exhausted.

"Now, you two rest," ordered. "It will be a hard fight, with the seal."

Colette went against a way and leaned back. She wondered how many hours had passed since she arrived. Two? Three? Maybe even four? But the girl couldn't think. She was too beat. This was the hardest work she ever had to do in her life. But it was a lot more exciting then being an ordinary girl. However, it was a bit upsetting that she'd never be able to tell Genis or Lloyd.

As Colette rested on the wall, she heard a couple of very faint footsteps. Rena and Mimi must've been able to of heard them too, as they jolted up.

"Hey Rena, who was that person?" asked Mimi.

"No one of your concern."

"I'm going to tell Akita! You just lied to me! I know someone was there. And Akita can tell when people are lying."

"I told you, it was no one of your concern."

"It was Kra-"

The fox interrupted the chao. "Why is he of concern to you?"

--

After a long break, Rena finally decided that it was time to go and release the seal.

"I'm worried," groaned Colette. "What if I mess up?"

"Don't worry," assured Mimi. "It'll be all fine. As much as I hate to say this, you can't mess up when you have Rena."

Rena handed the key from earlier over to Colette and commanded, "Open it." Colette stuck the key in the keyhole and then a door opened. The three walked in. Then the door slammed shut behind them.

Inside, there was a red pedestal like thing with an elaborate border in the center. Steam started rising from it.

"Get ready," Rena commanded.

When the mist cleared, it revealed a crimson-colored tiger with black stripes and a line of white spikes running down its back.

"Ktugach," stated Rena.

At its feet were two smaller versions of the Ktugach, but they had no spikes and had only their back feet.

"Ktugachlings."

Mimi instantly started attacking it with her slashes. Rena pulled out a pair of katars from under her kimono and equipped them.

"Demon fang!" Mimi yelled as she swung her sword. The blow resulted in creating an energy wave that hit a Ktugach.

"Kill the ktugachlings first. Our goal is to take down the Ktugach, but we cannot do so if those irritating things get in our way. She the continued to punch a ktugachling and yell, "Touhakken!"

Being nervous, Colette didn't know what to do. But then she remembered Rena's words from earlier the day: Just do it. Colette took her chakram and swung it. "Ray thrust!"

Then, a faint red ring started forming under the Ktugach.

"Get out of the way!" Rena commanded as she knocked the girl and the chao down.

"What did you do that for?" asked Mimi.

Then, a fireball appeared where they were just standing.

Colette got up and shot another ray thrust. Nothing happened.

"Don't waste your mana doing that," instructed Rena. "Just hit normally."

"Okay!"

Colette started melee-ing the ktugachling with Mimi and finished it off with a Pow Hammer.

Rena was attacking the other ktugachling. She was hitting it with her katars and managed to defeat it in a couple of hits.

"Now we can focus our attention on the Ktugach. Use your strongest attacks, everyone."

Colette did another Power Hammer, Mimi thrusted it her Sonic Thrust, and Rena jumped up, summoned a bunch of diamond-like shards, focused it on the enemy, and yelled, "Koyousetsu!"

Then, a giant ring of red appeared under the Ktugach. Rena forced Mimi and Colette to go to the corner of the room and stood in front of them.

"Hey," Mimi said in a suspicious tone. "Wouldn't that mean that you'd receive the damage? Are you doing this for Akita or for you?"

"Myself. I don't want to lose anyone I know again."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Colette.

But Rena didn't pay attention. "Brace yourself…"

A giant red fireball came out of the air. Instead of hitting them, Rena yelled "Kohenkyo!" and the group magically teleported from one side of the room to another. As they landed, Colette tripped, causing everyone to land in a heap.

Just as everyone was going to get up, the room seemed to be moving in slow motion. Colette saw a flash of transparent blue that had the same texture as her wings. Then, there was a flash of a blade.

And then the Ktugach was gone.

"Now, it's your turn for releasing the seal," said Rena. "Go up to the altar."

Colette did as she was instructed. When she reached the center, something happened that was a cross of getting a bunch of memories stuffed in her mind and a vision.

_An eight-year-old girl was playing ball on the sidewalk with her friends. But then one of them dropped the ball and made it roll on to the street. The girl ran frantically to get the ball._

_But there was a car coming her way… _

Before the vision could end, Colette woke to a chao shaking her.

"You know, you stare at things and go into a lot. Anyways, let's go. You have to go home right?"

Right now, Colette didn't care about the vision. She was just happy she made it through the seal.

--

Preview: Colette has to do yet another seal. It should be a piece of cake, right? But things are complicated when Mimi goes missing and a guy named Yuan wants her to go retrieve her. What could be better for this situation than a nine-year old Guardian with a stuffed rabbit? Next time on Mahou Tenshi Colette: _Yuan_.

--

Translations:

_-san_: An honorific suffix equivalent to "Mr." or "Mrs."

_Touhakken_: Wisteria Punch

_Koyousetsu_: Fox Leaf Arrowhead

_Kohenky_u: Fox Change Void


End file.
